swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine Hansom
Blaine Thomas Hansom was born to Tuck and Donna Hansom on the agricultural outer-rim world of Zaralner. Growing up, his father's service station introduced Blaine to starships and freighter pilots and eventually his mentor, Wix Adders who would take him onboard as a crewman of The Jinxed Starhawk. Wix was a smuggler of minor notoriety and had a number of contacts with the rebel alliance, the hutts, and specifically, Mon Calamari resistance groups - all contacts Blaine would later use once Wix retired and passed on The Jinked Starhawk to Blaine. On one of Blaine's early travels on his own (0.5 ABY), he ran into an Imperial patrol, damaging his new ship, and needed to make emergency repairs. He chose a nearby asteroid he knew was a rebel outpost and it was there he met Both Zi, who go on to be his partner for many years. He would both meet new allies (like Genos Ia'dandian, Talcoborro, Elayne Kuat and Tek Krodak) and rise in the ranks of the rebellion until 5.5 ABY when he resigned his commission. Eventually, in 6 ABY, he became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City and in 7.5 ABY, he and Elayne Kaut became parents of Baby Hansom. Blaine Hansom is tall, thin and has long sideburns. He has a scar of the Desilijic clan burned into the right side of his face and a bionic foot. We always wears his brown trench coat, an "H" belt buckle, and a smile. Charming and talkative, Blaine would rather trick or persuade an enemy than use weapons, but he always has his two heavy blasters at his sides. He currently spends most of his time on Cloud City, in meetings with guild leaders or the Exex, with Elayne, Tek, or Tal, or hanging around his ships or in casinos. Stats DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, blaster: heavy blaster 9D, dodge 6D, dodge: energy weapons 7D+1, melee combat 4D+2, melee combat: blaster 5D+2, melee combat: sword 9D+1, melee parry 6D, melee parry: lightsaber 7D+1, vehicle blasters 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Business 4D+2, business: smuggling 6D+2, bureaucracy 3D+1, languages 6D+1, languages: Huttese 6D+2, Shyriiwook 6D+2, Ugese 6D+2, leadership 5D+2, planetary systems 6D+2, planetary systems: Bespin 8D+2, scholar: Jensaarai 5D, scholar: Smuggling 6D, tactics 4D, tactics: starfighter 5D, streetwise 4D, value 6D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 5D+1, capital ship piloting 5D+2, capital ship shields 4D+2, repulsorlift operation 7D+2, starfighter piloting 7D+2, starfighter piloting: X-Wing 10D, space transports 7D+2, space transports: YT-1300 13D, starship gunnery 7D+1, starship shields 6D, sensors 7D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D, con 4D+2, con: fast-talk 9D, command 4D, gambling 4D, gambling: sabacc 9D, persuasion 4D+1, persuasion: flirt 6D+2, persuasion: oration 5D, sneak 3D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling: boxing 6D+2, stamina: drinks 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster repair 3D+1, computer programming/repair 3D+1, computer programming/repair: slicing 4D+2, droid programming/repair 4D, droid programming/repair: Astromech 5D+2, repulsorlift repair 4D+2, starfighter repair 4D+2, space transport repair 5D+1, space transport repair: YT-1300 6D+2 Move: 10 Weapons Weapons go here Related Characters Properties Starships Links Vehicles Droids link Summary Links Category:PCs Category:Blaine